Tanus Banthagunner
Tanus Banthagunner was raised from a Twi'lek Mother, she had Tanus during the Great Sith War, His mother Sofia Clawseer, was worried about Tanus since she had him the day before the Great Sith War, she didn't want anything to happen to her son but that all changed when a Sith Knight shot her in the chest, as she fell down on the ground in pain while her son was on the ground crying. The Sith Knight picked up Tanus and carried him to his leader, Darth Malgus, he didn't know what to do with him so he decided to take him and teach him the ways of the Dark Side. Malgus's apprentice, Snake, saw Sofia on the ground in pain crying, as he went toward her trying to help her up but she didn't want anything to do with him, she just wanted to die there. Snake carried Sofia to his place, the Sith Apartment. He layed her on the couch making sure she was okay. Sofia wanted to know where her son was but Snake didn't even know she had a son. As days went on Sofia went looking for her son, finally she found him inside a Dark Temple. Tanus had grown somehow during an experiment that the Sith built. Tanus had grown a lot since he was taken from his mother, he had forgotten her. Sofia saw him being trained with Darth Malak, she didn't know if he missed her or even remembered her. Tanus was fighting Malak when he kicked him through the door as he turned around to see Sofia, his mother, he ran to her as he remembered her, but Sofia was sad and upset that he was a Sith. She couldn't change him back even if she tried to. As months went by, Tanus found his long lost brother, Mal DarkNova, since Mal was a Sith Lord he trained his brother and made him an excellent Sith Warrior. Mal soon wanted to kill his mother since she would never turn Sith, so he went Tanus to kill her. Tanus's ship landed on Ryloth where she was born, he found her house and he saw her starfighter there. He kicked open the door and found her already dead, she had been stabbed many times from a LightSaber. He tried to find her killer but to soon find out Mal had sent Snake out to kill her before he sent Tanus. After many years of hauntings and visions of his past, he couldn't live without killing Mal. He set out to go find Mal to kill him but Mal had betrayed him. He had went to the lightside without telling him or Snake so Tanus tried to kill him by dueling him, as hours of Lightsaber combat went on, Mal could not win as he let Tanus strike him down while Tanus stabbed Mal in the chest leaving him breathless and dead. Tanus set out to go find Snake but to find out something else, Snake was gone, he was nowhere to be found. Tanus then went to Xalandra Nova and asked to join her squad, but Xalandra betrayed him as well and took him out of her squad. Later on in his life he found out that Mal wasn't really dead, Darth Sidious took him an transformed him into a better Sith Lord as Sidious set him out to go find Tanus and kill him once and for all. Mal, after months of trying to find Tanus, had finally found him on Ryloth and started to search for him, after asking many fellow native Twi'Leks, he finally found Mal with his new wife, but Tanus didn't make it out alive. Mal was forced to kill him as he showed no mercy what so ever. His last words didn't mean anything to Mal, but his last words were: "Brother, you, you killed, me, I, I can't be, believe you, killed me,, we were brothers!! We were, friends, best friends! You Killed ME!!! YOU ARE THE REAL TRAITOR!! YOU will, die......." Mal after he killed Tanus left him to rot and die. Tanus went to Heaven while he lived a perfect life and never forgave Mal... Category:Male Characters